Would You Rather?
by ICHeart
Summary: What begins with Tucker playing a small innocent game soon ends with Danny having to choose between keeping his biggest secret or letting the ones he loves die. Hope you all like it, it's my first one-shot.


Hope you all like this story! This is pre Phantom Planet so no one really knows that Danny is the ghost boy yet! Let me know how you like it… and if I get enough messages I may think about making a small Pariah Dark off shoot to the series.

I do not own Danny Phantom…

X  
X  
X

X

"Okay…how about this? Would rather eat a burger from the Nasty Burger or…" a young man around the age of 16 started saying only to be interrupted by one of his two companions accompanying him towards their schools football stadium

"Come on, do we really need to play this game? All this game leads to are angry and upset friends who never get the answers they want to hear." Interrupted a young female, while shooting the boy a glare

"Not to mention how this game usually degenerates to the sickest subjects in the world." Muttered a third voice in an annoyed tone, but the first friend just seemed to laugh and grin at his friends objections.

"Exactly! The awkward situations are what actually make the game fun in the first place! So what'll it be Sam! Would you rather eat a Super Triple Meat Burger from the Nasty Burger or…" he purposely paused in order to build the suspense. "kiss the guy you like in front of the whole school!"

The boy laughed as he noticed the looks that both his friends took at that situation that had just been presented. The now revealed Sam, blushed bright red and quickly glanced toward the boy that was standing between her and the now laughing questionnaire.

The boy separating the two was oblivious to the way his female acted when the question and was instead looking down at the ground in wonder and confusion as he desperately thought of who his female friend had a crush on.

"Tucker…" growled out Sam as she now focused a glare on her African American friend. Tucker sensing the danger of the situation quickly shut up and the three friends once again made their way to the field.

"So…what's your answer?" asked Tucker after a few minutes with a small smile as Sam glared at him once more.

"Why do you even care Tuck? Besides I don't think it's any of your business what I would do." Stated Sam as she glanced at her other friend. "Right Danny?"

Danny quickly looked up, having been startled by the question as if he hadn't even been paying attention at all. "What? What did you ask Sam? Sorry, I was just thinking of something."

"Ugh…he wants to know what the answer to his question for me." Stated Sam as she looked at him in a way to convey that she wanted him to back her up.

"Yeah, just leave her alone Tuck. If she doesn't want to answer then it is her own business." Stated Danny as Sam smiled and Tucker just through his hands up frustration.

"Ah come on Danny! It's all just a little fun!" exclaimed Tucker, unknowingly attracting two large looking jocks to their little groups.

"What's this? Fenturd, being a killjoy? Ha why am I not surprised?" yelled out the larger blonde haired jock that went by the name of Dash Baxter. "What's going on here anyway?"

"Oh nothing just playing Would You Rather, but neither is feeling like they want to play. So if you excuse us…" stated Tucker as he began to walk away as both Danny and Sam followed him, but they were stopped by Baxter's one friend Qwan.

"Hold on there, this sounds pretty fun. Why don't we ask Fenton here a question Dash?" asked Qwan with a grin as Dash grinned in reply.

"Why not, it's not like I have time to just wail on you here Fenturd. Okay, I have one, and you had better answer if you don't want me to beat the crap out of you." As he raised his fist threateningly at Danny as the boy quickly nodded in understanding.

"Okay fine…would you have your biggest secret exposed to the world for everyone to know or for your girlfriend here to be hurt." Asked Dash as two sets of eyes widened in surprise at such a question.

Sam was the first to find her voice and quickly shouted out her own opinion on that question. "I'm not his GIRLFRIEND!" she yelled. "and what kind of question is that anyw…"

"I'd save Sam…" stated Danny as if it was the most natural thing in the world. "If I had to chose between keeping my biggest secret or letting Sam die, it wouldn't even be a contest. That goes for anyone Dash…especially Sam. Now why don't you go bother some defenseless animal or something."

With that said Danny quickly marched off with both Sam and Tucker following him and exchanging looks with each other. Dash and Qwan both blinked in confusion before shrugging and heading off to the stadium to find their respective girlfriends. After all how could you possibly make fun of someone who gave an answer like that.

X  
X  
X  
X  
"So how about that?" asked Tucker out of the blue as they finally sat down in the stands and watched as the cheerleading squad met out in the center. "I didn't actually expect you to answer Danny."

Danny released a sigh as he turned to face Tucker. "What else was I supposed to say? Everything I said back there was true." He then turned to Sam with a small smile on his face. "I would gladly expose my secret in order to protect you Sam."

Both Danny and Sam stared at each other for a few seconds lost in thought before a cough from Tucker knocked them back into reality. They quickly looked away from each other in embarrassment and each sported a large blush on their faces.

"Well this is awkward…why don't you two just kiss and release all this tension." Stated Tuck, but he only received a kick in the shin and a punch in the arm courtesy of Sam and Danny.

"So do you guys have any idea what this for?" asked Danny as he watched a little girl run out onto the field that was currently standing in some cheer formation patiently waiting for the little girl to run up to a microphone that had been lowered towards her own level by Mr. Lancer who was also up there.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! I would like to be the first to welcome you back to Casper High for yet another exciting year! Woooo!" cheered Lancer as he jumped into the air. Unfortunately for him, none of the students had the same cheery disposition as him. "Okay…then with out further delay I present to you little Miss. Sally Starr who will be singing us the National Anthem before we get this Pep Rally started…WOOOO!"

The little blonde haired girl gave Mr. Lancer a strange look, before turning to looking at the cheerleaders and giving one of the them a huge wave. Apparently the little girl had to be related to Starr, Paulina's best friends as the older waved back with a very large smile on her face.

"Ugh…I heard that Paulina also has a sister around that girls age. Could you imagine another generation of those two." Stated Sam as she made a retching motion to give it more emphasis.

Danny just chuckled at her and turned to watch as the little girl walked up to the microphone and began to lower it. Now that he thought of it the little girl was familiar to him, probably because he had more than likely saved her before as his alter ego.

However, Danny was quickly brought away from his thoughts as he felt a chill run up his back and breathed out a bluish wisp of air. "Oh no…" he muttered as both Tucker and Sam looked at him in surprise and worry.

"A ghost? What are we going to do? There are way too many people here to change." Stated Tucker as he glanced around trying to look for a place to allow Danny to change into Phantom.

Just as the girl was about to begin singing the National Anthem a green smoke quickly shot up behind the girl and began to twist into a massive vortex. It didn't take the crowd long to realize what exactly was about to happen as they all began to scream and try to make it off the bleachers and away from the field.

"SILENCE!" yelled out a deep hollowed voice that brought the whole terrified crowd to a halt. They watched in fear as the vortex began to take shape into a large bi-pedal creature with long lanky arms that ended with three fingered hands tipped with long sharp claws. It had long powerful looking legs and large broad shoulders and overall had a reptilian appearance with a long scaly tail that ended with three spikes at the end that twitched erratically. It's head though looked very human and had glowing red eyes that scanned the crowd before him in thought.

"Where is he? Where is the ghost boy?" yelled the ghost as it stood at full height at about 5 meters in height. He easily intimidated everyone in the crowd to the point at which they could hardly breath and didn't dare move a single muscle. Everyone…except a small little girl not to far away from the ghost itself who screamed in horror and made a mad dash for her older sister.

Unfortunately for the girl, her scream quickly attracted the attention of the large ghost. As she ran for her petrified sister the giant reptile like ghost grabbed her and lifted her high into the air and brought her close to his eyes.

"Dang!" muttered Danny as he tried to jump to his feet, but unfortunately Tucker and Sam grabbed him by his arm and pulled him back to his seat.

"Danny you can't just change in front of everyone. You have to think this through!" Tucker whispered harshly into his ear.

"He's right Danny, you need a plan before you just attack him!" Sam reaffirmed as Danny looked to be agreeing with his friends just before he heard a scream coming from the little girl that was now being raised towards the ghosts mouth.

"There's no time! I don't need to use my ghost powers to help her at least!" yelled Danny as he broke away from Sam and Tucker and with a surprising amount of agility that his friends didn't know he possessed Danny jumped from the stands while pulling a small ectogun out of his pockets.

Danny landed with a roll and dashed to the ghost, while aiming directly at the ghosts hand that was holding the girl and fired. The people who still had not noticed Danny jump from the stands were surprised when a dark green ectoblast hit the reptile ghost right in the wrist, forcing it to drop the girl. As she fell through the air Danny took a dive and caught her just before she hit ground, making sure to turn his body so that he would be beneath.

"Who dares hurt me!" yelled the ghost as it raised one of its clawed hands into the air and brought down upon Danny and the little girl.

Danny quickly jumped to his feet and pulled the girl with him as he avoided the attack to the surprise of the huge crowd that was now watching him with awe. "Here hold on tightly to my neck." Stated Danny as he put the terrified girl on his back. She quickly grabbed his neck in a vice grip, that luckily wasn't too uncomfortable for Danny.

Now that his hands were no longer full Danny pulled out a second ectogun and began firing repeatedly at the ghost's face hoping to distract it for a few moments. Unfortunately the ghost quickly regained it's composure and shot an ectoblast out of its hands at the Danny and the girl.

Eyes widening in surprise Danny quickly activated a small button on his chest that allowed a small portable ghost shield to spring up around him for protection. However, the blast to send the girl and him flying straight towards the rest of the cheerleading squad.

Flipping in mid-air Danny landed on his feet right before Paulina and Starr, who were positively awestruck by the display that Danny had just done. "Quick! Take her so I can lead the ghost away!" ordered Danny, snapping the two girls to attention and having them quickly grab the terrified child.

"I just wanted a normal day at school, but no…there always has to be another ghost!" yelled Danny as he threw away his two smaller guns in order to pull out a massive bazooka from basically nowhere. 'God, I'm so glad my parents made everything to be able to expand in size at a moments notice.'

"Eat ectorays Godzilla!" yelled Danny as he fired a barrage of large blasts at the reptile ghost. Each one of the blasts pushed it further and further away from the stadium and it seemed as if Danny was truly weakening the beast.

"Enough!" yelled out the ghost as it shot it's arms outward creating a powerful shockwave that threw Danny through the air. "How dare a human like you hurt me! I will kill every single one of you!" yelled the beast as it gathered up a massive amount of energy.

However, before it could do anything with that energy, three separate ectorays hit it at once coming from Danny, who now stood in the crater in which he had landed, and Sam and Tucker who were grouped together on the other side of the field firing at the ghost with their own weapons.

"I am sick and tired of this! Die!" yelled the ghost as it opened its mouth and began to gather a large amount of energy in it's jaw, ignoring the attacks on it's body. It then turned it's head toward the closer of the two threats attacking it's body.

"NO!" yelled Danny as he through away his gun and began sprinting toward Sam and Tucker. The two of them, sensing the danger in the attack began to fire directly into the head of the ghost, but that did little to slow it as it reared it's head back to attack it.

"Damn…guess this is the end then right?" asked Sam as she continued to fire at the ghost before them.

"Guess so…and I haven't even had a girlfriend yet!" whined Tuck as he also continued to attack the ghost.

"Yeah…I guess the same applies to me." Stated Sam sadly as she turned to look at the panicking Danny who was making a mad dash over to their location.

"He loves you…I hope you know that." Stated Tucker as he finally accepted his fate and lowered his blaster as he looked at Sam with tears in his eyes.

"I know…" she muttered as she looked at Danny with tears in her eyes. Danny looked back at her in shock as his eyes narrowed in determination as his eyes turned green. Sam smiled sadly as she knew that even as a ghost he would be too late to save the two of them. She then closed her eyes and accepted her fate as the ghost fired a massive beam of deadly red ectoenergy.

"Come on…this has to work! I can't lose them…I can't lose her!" yelled Danny as he felt his body change into his phantom form before the eyes of the whole school. He closed his eyes and focused on a single goal and with a great green flash he was gone; only to appear right before Tucker and Sam with a large sphere of green ecto energy surrounding all three of them.

The blast of energy hit the shield with tremendous force, causing the ground to quake and nearly every student to scream in fright. Dust shot up into the air covering Danny, Sam, Tucker, and the Ghost and preventing anyone from seeing the results of the attack.

Suddenly the dust shot away from the shield as it exploded outward with a great amount of force revealing Sam, Tucker, and Danny with his eyes glowing powerfully as he glared at the ghost.

"Never touch them again…never touch her again…" growled out Danny. The silence in the air allowed for him to be heard throughout the entire stadium.

"How? How did you survive my most powerful attack? I'll kill you!" yelled the ghost as it once more prepared to shoot another ectoray at them. However, before it was even half way done in gathering energy, it was blasted by a massive green ectoray.

"Never again!" yelled Danny as the blast blew the ghost back across the field as if it were nothing more than a ragdoll. Danny flew towards the ghost slowly with his eyes now glowing with power once more, except now they were an ice blue.

The reptile ghost raised it's one hand and fired an ectoblast at Danny, but he just raised a shield that easily deflected the blast. Quickly the ghost found it's arm trapped in ice courtesy of a blue ectoblast from Danny in retaliation.

"You can hurt me, but when you try and hurt my friends then it will become personal. If I ever see you again, you will regret it." Stated Danny as he proceded to freeze the whole body. "Stay away from my town!"

With that Danny sucked in a large amount of air before unleashing his most powerful attack on the already frozen ghost, shattering it's body into thousands of pieces. Quickly capitalizing on the ghosts weakness Danny pulled out the Fenton Thermos and sucked the ghost in.

Sighing Danny slowly floated towards the ground and was immediately engulfed in a massive hug by Sam and Tucker soon after. He immediately latched onto Sam and held her as if she was going to disappear.

Suddenly remembering where they were the three broke apart and glanced at the stunned student body, who could do nothing but sit their with their mouths wide open.

"Hehe I guess that kinda proves I was telling the truth when I said that I'd protect you Sam. Sam?" asked Danny as he saw that she was staring at him intently. "What's wro…"

Danny never got to finish his question as Sam pressed her lips to his and the two met in small, but meaningful kiss in front of the entire school. What felt like an eternity to them as sparks shot throughout their bodies was only a few seconds to the outside world. They slowly pulled apart with blushes on their cheeks as Danny turned back into a human.

"I guess that answers my scenario…" stated Sam with a small smile as Danny smiled in return.

"So does this make us…you know girlfriend and boyfriend?" stated Danny as he looked her directly in the eyes. "Cause I would love for you to be my girlfriend Sam."

Sam blushed, but nodded as she couldn't form any words at this moment. Danny smiled happily and leaned forward and planted another kiss on her lips. He pulled back slowly and glanced at the flabbergasted people in the stands.

"So want to care of these guys?" he asked with a grin as he took Sam's hand.

"Sounds good to me…what do you have in mind?" she asked with a smile as Danny took a deep breath.

"What are you all looking at? Haven't you ever seen a guy kiss his girlfriend? Get back to school and learn something for a change!" yelled Danny, loud enough to snap everyone out of their stupor. It was then that they all began to rush the field yelling off a million questions at the trio of friends in rapid succession.

"Yikes! Maybe school isn't such a good idea! Care to join me?" asked Danny as he looked at Sam. She nodded and grabbed his hand tightly as Danny transformed and flew off with Sam hand-in-hand.

"What? You're just going to leave me like this?" yelled Tucker as Danny chuckled and responded.

"We told you we didn't want to play your game!" he laughed out as Sam and him flew out of sight.

Tucker was soon surrounded by horde of teens that all had the same thing on their minds. Tucker shivered as he saw the looks in their faces, but manned up and decided to address them.

"Now I know what you all must be thinking…but." He never got a chance to finish as the large crowd soon swarmed him. The last thing anyone could see was Tucker's hand as it slowly sunk beneath the crowd of people.

X  
X  
X  
X

Well that's my first one-shot! I hope you all liked it! I do believe that I have found my love for Fanfiction again so expect some updates for my stories in the coming weeks!

Take care everyone! ICHeart out!


End file.
